Not Another Cliched Story
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Written for Ladylibre as part of FAGE 12: Never too Late to Start Anew. Those typical teen movies are so corny, aren't they? The characters have seemingly perfect lives? Well, sometimes they do - but what about the happily ever after?
1. Prologue

**Title**:

_**Not Another Cliched Story**_.

**Written for**: Ladylibre

**Written by:** EternallyCullen

**Rating: ** M

**Prompt/Summary used:** A second chance at first love.

A secret is revealed that changes everything.

_If you would like to see all the other stories that are part of this exchange then please check out the Facebook group: FanficAholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories delivered to your inbox!_

* * *

Notes: This was utterly terrifying for me to write. I've never written this character in the first person before, but I'll admit that it was fun.

I have decided to post this drabble style, a few short chapters. I hope it comes across as I want it to. A bit of easy reading fluff.

Thank you to my lovely beta, Tammy, my pre readers (Mrs T, and LydiaEstelle) as always for all their help and also Sarah Dooley (mariescullen) for the beautiful banner.

Hi five to Deonne for hosting another FIC AWESOME GIFT EXCHANGE and for running the writing sprints - these little exchanges are always a lot of fun.

* * *

**Prologue **

Let me tell you a little story. It literally begins like almost every single teen movie you have ever seen… you're going to have to bear with me, it's a little long and full of cliches…

* * *

Interested?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters once in a while.

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

_Once upon a time_ there was a little girl. Now, this little girl had everything that she ever possibly could have wanted...a loving family and a good home. She was also graced with a fabulous bone structure, long blonde hair and a perfect smile. If you combine this, along with the girl being among the top of her class, then you'll agree that everything was perfect? Right?

Actually, it was right. That girl was me. I was so freaking lucky. My friends were amazing, we stuck together through thick and thin.

I was fourteen when I met _him_.

You think you know what's coming next? That he ruined everything? That the dynamics of my wonderful friendships changed when he came? Well, you'll be wrong.

Edward Cullen was a dream boat. He was almost sixteen years old when he transferred to our small town high school from some even smaller town rural area in England.

He and my friend Emmett hit it off immediately - they were both big time into sports (and spent most of the time fighting over things that myself and my girlfriends didn't really understand). Edward was quickly welcomed into our little group and within days it felt like he'd been with us since Kindergarten.

I'm going to mention Emmett again now. Football star, wrestler and one hell of a cook in home ed - he would one hundred percent deny that last comment to protect his masculinity- but MY GOD, that boy could bake the best brownie known to mankind. I met Emmett McCarty before I could walk. Our mothers were good friends and the two of us were born one week apart so we spent most of our baby and toddler years together. He was my partner in crime, my confidant and my protector. But most of all he was my crush. I adored him with all of my heart.

Emmett dated through high school. He dated a lot. The relationships didn't seem to last too long because girls got bored of waiting around for him and complained that he spent too much time with his friends...three of whom were girls. When I think about it now, it can't have been easy for him - but he always handled it well. I never saw him cry back then.

Secretly, I fawned over him. My best friend. I didn't confide in anyone apart from the diary hidden in the bottom of my sock drawer. I didn't want to cause a rift in our little group. I had read enough books and watched many movies. It was never a good idea to get involved with a friend.

One day, out of the blue, something happened. Jasper walked in on something that even the strongest brand of bleach wouldn't ever be able to erase. Emmett's hairy behind, pounding, balls deep, into our friend Bella.

It turned out that the two of them had been messing about for a few months and had fallen for each other. Everyone was so happy for them and from then on they were inseparable. I loved seeing my best friends so happy. They were both so incredible and kind. They deserved happiness.

So when Edward made his appearance and made a beeline for me with his stupid smooth British accent and his pretty hair, it wasn't long before I noticed him noticing me. At first it was a bit of fun. We would spend a little time together without the rest of the group, just as friends, but as time went by, I realised that Edward was a very special human being.

The school loved Edward. The soccer team chased him and he quickly became a favourite player. Sports aside, Edward was also ridiculously intelligent. I don't know how they teach math in England, but Edward was good. He blew me away. Somehow he was able to play his matches, complete his homework and woo me, as well as have time to have a social life. He was very organised and smelt delicious.

I fell for Edward Cullen.

My name is Rosalie Hale, and this is my story.

* * *

It's cheesy, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight: Not mine. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Our first kiss was shared after we had been on three official dates. Edward was old fashioned, or so to speak. He didn't want to ruin anything by going too fast. This kiss, it wasn't a little peck on my doorstep as he dropped me off home, nor was it a lust filled smooch on the back seat of his car. No. It was far more cliche than that. We are in a teen movie, remember? It was Edward's third soccer match of the season. The Cats were playing at home. As Edward would have said, the team _thrashed the pants _off the visitors, winning six - nill. Edward scored a hattrick. We were all there, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Jasper and myself. Alice and I were on the cheer squad. Everyone was screaming in delight as the team relished in their success. Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me around. He bent me backwards and laid one on me right there. It was so good that my toes curled inside my sneakers. I didn't care that he was drenched, dripping with sweat. My hands had gripped around his neck as I kissed him back. As far as first kisses go, I would say that it was pretty damn good. We would have been nominated for an MTV movie award for _Best Kiss. _

I did warn you that this was going to be cheesy and predictable.

Our relationship flourished. We double dated with Emmett and Bella, you know, we hung out, went to the movies, bowling - all the typical stuff. We all lunched together. Edward and I shared many of our classes. We studied together. We were good for one another. We shared the same ethics when it came to our school work. Edward was set on following in the footsteps of his father and was keen on becoming a Cardio-thoracic Surgeon. I wanted to become a teacher, but wasn't set on any particular specialty at the time.

The next year flew by. Edward and I were crowned Homecoming King and Queen and not long after that Jasper and Alice saw the light and started dating. It was very messy and they fought like cats and dogs. Our group struggled at times because Bella and I wanted to support Alice, but the boys were with Jasper. We all agreed that Alice was somewhat controlling. She wanted Jasper to herself and began to resent the time he spent with others and with his teams. He started to seem withdrawn. It was toxic, but at the time we didn't know what we could do to help...not without killing the dynamics of our little group and not without hurting our friends.

As I look back now, I wish we would have done something. We can't change the past though. Our pasts help who we are to become.

I can honestly say that for me, High School was a great experience. I had it all. Good grades, a fantastic boyfriend and the best friends anyone could ask for.

Senior year was awesome. I was head of the Cheer Squad, I swam for the school team and took us to the championships. Edward was headhunted for some of the best colleges in the world...not just in North America. SAT's went well and Edward and I were crowned Prom Queen and King.

And they all lived happily ever after?

Well, yes, actually. But my story isn't over. So much more happened over the years and I promise that it was just as mushy, romantic and sappy.

Edward decided that he wanted to head back to the UK and attend Cambridge University. It did not take much convincing on his behalf for me to join him, either. I also got accepted to study Early Childhood Development. Our families were supportive and Edward's late grandfather owned a small flat not far from the campus. It was perfect.

The move over to the south east of England was scary but a total dream come true. Cambridge is a picturesque city. Far too many bicycles on the road. I swear you have to have eyes in the back of your head as well as on the front to save you from being run over by one. Just to note that it's even worse when you're driving a car, too. You don't just meet one, they come in dozens… you get caught up behind them on narrow streets. Urghh.

Emmett and Bella stayed in Washington. Emmett went to Seattle to play Football for college and Bella stayed in Forks. Her father had become sick, so she opted to keep her job in a local daycare (she loved babies) and help her dad out. She and Charlie were incredibly close and they only had each other. I used to feel bad for her, she was so smart, she could have been anything she ever wanted...but she was doing what she wanted. Bella was always such a kind girl. One of those humans who always put others before themselves.

Alice and Jasper were somehow still together, and they moved away together to Toronto, Canada to study. We kept in touch over Myspace and Skype.

With us all being so far away from one another it was very strange. For a while we felt a bit lost. Both Edward and I made friends and had our own little social groups. With both of our chosen pathways being so different, we spent more time apart than we did together and once Edward had a placement at a local hospital he was hardly ever at home. I couldn't resent him for it, we were so totally in love and the time we had together was precious.

The University of Cambridge was an utter blast. To be surrounded and taught by some of the most intelligent people on the planet was an honour. Two years in, I discovered that I didn't want to work with young children as I'd initially thought, but after a discussion with my professor, we realised that I would prefer to work with adults. I had always kept an open mind.

Edward finished medical school and finally got his MD. Addenbrooke's Hospital wanted to keep him on and offered him an internship. It was then that he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

* * *

Notes: Anything I may have wrong regarding medical internships and the way they work either in the United Kingdom or the US is what I have learnt from binge watching ER and Grey's Anatomy. I am not a Doctor and have never been through this process, so apologies for errors - I'm just taking liberties for this little story.


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **If you may be triggered by mentions of suicide, you may want to skip this chapter. Please feel free to PM me on here or Facebook for further details or a rundown on the chapter. 

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Of course, I didn't even have to consider my answer. I wanted, with all my heart to be Mrs Rosalie Cullen. After much discussion with both of our sets of parents and with each other we came to the decision to make the move back stateside. Edward's father was Chief of Staff at Seattle's Swedish Medical Center, which meant that there was a job for Edward… great to have friends (dads) in high places... and with my degree complete I was free to do as I pleased. I missed my home and my friends. Cambridge had been amazing and I could have seen myself living my life and working in the UK, but home was good too.

Edward and I said goodbye to everything we had known for the last five years… England had helped us grow into little adults. We returned to Washington as different people. Older and far wiser, educated and incredibly happy.

Friends and family all welcomed us back. Emmett and Bella had set up home together… They were living in the Swan house because Bella was still a full time carer for her father. Emmett helped when he could because Charlie was a very sick man and was suffering from Parkinsons. Bella was so thankful to Emmett for taking them both on. Emmett was working for the Police Department which was something we would have never expected for the football player with a major in English Literature.

Jasper and Alice were still in Canada, but promised to visit before the wedding and help with the plans. Our parents were elated that we were both home safe and sound and helped us to secure a rental property in Sammamish - A good commute into the centre of Seattle for the two of us, and just a few short hours away from my parents and Bella and Emmett back in Forks.

Believe it or not, our June wedding was small. Neither of us wanted a big fuss, much to my mother's disgust. But our day was perfect. I had a big white dress and we shared our special day with our closest friends and family. Emmett stood up for Edward as his best man and Bella and Alice were my bridesmaids. Jasper was nowhere to be seen because he and Ali were taking a break. We were very worried about him but Alice assured us that he was fine and that he just needed to sort out his priorities and think about what he wanted from her. It was very unlike him.

Other than the missing puzzle piece of our good friend, our day went just as planned. We tied the knot, ate rare roast beef and drank copious amounts of _Tattinger_. We spent the night making love until the sun came up. We decided not to Honeymoon because of work, but vowed to take a break later on in the year.

In September we received the sad news that Charlie Swan had passed away at home in his bed. Bella, whilst quietly relieved that her father was no longer in pain, was a broken woman. Emmett took some time away from work to be with her, but she pushed him away, stating that she needed to be on her own to go through Charlie's belongings.

We went to Forks for the funeral - it was a very solemn day. Charles Swan, former Police Chief had been a much loved member of the community. I am pretty sure that the entire population of Forks attended, as well as much of the Quileute Tribe to pay their respects and say goodbye. We all sat alongside Bella during the service. She held her head high and silently wept. I held her hand and tried to give her strength. She did remarkably. I couldn't help but wonder how it felt to have lost both her parents. Her mother wasn't dead, but she had been out of Bella's life since her mid teens. Poor Bella had tried to get in touch with her during Charlie's long illness and after his death, but Renee never bothered to answer her cell or voicemail. People suck. They really, really suck.

Bella came to stay with us for a few weeks. We had hoped that a change of scenery and a quiet house whilst Edward and I were both working would help her. Emmett, whilst sad that he couldn't help her, was pleased that she seemed interested in paying us a visit. He had to stay in Forks. Bella enjoyed her time and went home just before the Thanksgiving break. We hoped she and Emmett would be okay.

Our first Christmas as a married couple wasn't as expected. It was spent in mourning. On December 23rd, we lost our friend Jasper. The call came in at 7:30am. Alice had come home late from a night out with her colleagues and found him unresponsive in the kitchen. She called nine one one and attempted CPR but sadly it was too late, he was already gone.

It turned out that Jasper had been taking medication for anxiety and depression for five and a half years, he had also been drinking heavily. Alice hadn't told anyone. Neither of them had asked for help. Jasper had overdosed on a bunch of pills and a liter of vodka. Months later, Alice told us that he had attempted to take his own life before… that she had caught him in the act. Alice threw herself into her work after that and we didn't often hear from her.

Isn't it incredible how life can change in an instant? The decisions we make can impact the lives of so many other people. Life is far too short and far too precious to waste. It was then, that the four of us, Emmett, Edward, Bella and myself vowed to each other that we would talk often and always ensure that we were all well.

* * *

Are you all still with me?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I didn't create Twilight and I've not made millions creating the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Things began to change very rapidly. Edward was working around the clock doing his surgery residency. I was working at Northern Seattle College covering classes in Early Childhood education. Bella and Emmett were in the process of relocating to Seattle. Charlie's house had been sold and the couple were buying a home close to ours. Bella was enrolling in college starting the next semester. She was majoring in Biology. Emmett was going to transfer to Seattle PD once they'd made the move. I was very much looking forward to having our best friends so close by once again. I couldn't wait to have some quality girl time with Bella.

Edward was physically exhausted most of the time, but he assured me that he loved his residency and the work. He lived for _the cut _ and worked his ass off. Sometimes I wouldn't see him for days at a time. He would often be on call and chose to spend that on call time sleeping at the hospital so that he was closer to his patients and so my sleep wouldn't be disturbed. It was fine, I understood. I hoped that once he had completed his residency and became an Attending, that his hours would be a lot more family friendly.

We talked a little about starting a family. I wanted to have kids before the later part of my twenties, Edward agreed but also suggested we wait a couple more years so that he would be able to take some time off to be with us. Bella and Emmett were in a similar situation, but the roles were reversed - Emmett was the one desperate to have mini-Em's running around, and Bella was indifferent, wanting to concentrate on her education. Emmett just wanted her happy. He would have done anything for her. Two months after they had moved to the city, Emmett proposed. Bella accepted.

The day that everything changed began like no other. Edward had been home the night before, we had a wonderful dinner that evening and fell asleep together on the couch. We had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together and parted ways at seven thirty as we got into our cars and made our separate ways to work. Edward wouldn't likely be home until the following evening. Edward sent me a text message upon his arrival at the hospital to wish me a good day. Life was great.

Around eleven in the morning, and I did NOT feel good. I had a fever and a headache. I didn't have a great deal to do, other than a bit of paper grading so I excused myself and headed home for the day. I didn't want to worry Edward and he always called me in the evening when he had the opportunity to take a short break.

Once home, I dropped my computer bag at the door and popped into the kitchen to grab some Tylenol and a glass of water. I pocketed my phone and slowly made my way up the stairs and into the bedroom. The door to the bathroom was open and steam was flowing out and into the bedroom. Edward was home? I took a quick glance out of the window across the unmade bed and Edward's car was parked on the driveway. How had I not noticed that on the way in?

I stripped off my blouse and shook my hair out of its long braid and pushed the bathroom door open. I never, ever in my wildest dreams...or nightmares expected to see what I saw.

My husband. My wonderful, loving, caring, hard working husband was not alone. My husband had his mouth on another woman in our shower. That other woman was one of my best friends.

That other woman was Bella Swan.

* * *

Oh, snap. Did anyone see that coming?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I'm just messing with the lives of my favourite fictional characters. They don't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the spot. I lost the ability to breathe and it felt like I was frozen in that moment. I was unable to look away - even as they both noticed me. Bella's eyes widened and Edward turned to face me. Bella pushed him away and her hands went to her mouth.

"Rose… I…." Edward began. He pushed the glass shower door open. I took a step back, my towel was clenched in my fists at my chest. More steam filled the room like a smoke screen. He made a move for me and I backed up and shoved the towel at him.

"Don't." I warned.

"Rosalie?" Bella whimpered as she shut off the water, her hands crossed over at her chest. I shook my head as tears began to cascade down my cheeks. I still couldn't breathe. My chest was tight like something huge was sitting across my torso. I backed up and out of the room and went back into the bedroom.

My eyes fell on the bed. _Our bed _\- the bed we had fucked in just that very morning before _work. _I had woken up to Edward's stubbly chin nudging my thighs apart. I'd thought what a lucky, lucky girl I was. What had I done wrong?

Edward's hand grasped gently at my shoulder, I pushed it away and spun around. Bella emerged, wrapped in a towel, her eyes red and her lip caught between her teeth.

"Rosalie, I… I'm so…"

"Shut the fuck up… just don't… you don't get to talk to me!" I screeched at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Edward took another step towards me which caused me to back up again. The back of my knee caught on the edge of the bed and I faltered and fell back and onto my backside. "Get. Away. From. Me." I growled between tears. "I'm going to go.. I just need to go."

I don't know how, but I managed to get to my feet and push my way past the two of them and down the stairs. Red clouded my vision. I _needed _to leave the house. I had to go. I didn't know where I was off to and my car, of course, picked the most perfect moment to decide to die. I frantically turned the key in the ignition over and over, praying that the engine would roar into life.

Eventually it wouldn't even turn over, and after a splutter, the engine refused to do anything more. I slapped my palm across the wheel hard and the horn blared. I sobbed.

Edward ran from the house as he pulled a t shirt over his head, Bella was quick on his heels but stopped at the bottom of the garden path. Edward pulled the car door open. "Rose, baby… please... I'm so sorry."

My eyes had flashed to his. He looked so...remorseful. Damn right.

"No. You don't get to even talk to me right now… you… how long?"

"Rose…"

"Actually, no don't tell me, I don't want to know. Go… just leave me alone."

I shoved Edward out of the way as I got out of the car. Bella reached for me, her eyes pleading as I passed her. I stopped and did something I never expected. I slapped her. I slapped her hard across the face, it stung my palm and the sound was delightful. "You…" I whispered. "I loved you like a sister. Why did it have to be you?"

Slowly, head low I made my way back into my home and locked the door behind me, double bolting. I blasted music and ignored the knocking.

Have you ever felt so lost and lonely that you didn't quite know what to do with yourself? Have you ever been betrayed by two of the most important people in your life? Do you know what it's like to have given yourself fully to another person for an entire decade for it to be completely taken out from beneath your feet in just a few short moments? What do you do?

It turned out that it had happened all by accident. My husband and my best friend had always been close. We all had. We always confided in each other, and it was very normal for us to meet the other couple separately for lunch and for coffee. I would see Emmett twice a week. It was perfectly natural for us. Who would have even considered that it would go further than that?

My phone rang constantly for the next twenty four hours. I screened all the calls from both my cheating husband and my disgusting best friend until the call I really needed came through. The one person that could really help me… and the one person that I had not even considered up until that moment when their name flashed up on the screen.

Emmett.

Oh god. Emmett. Did he know? Had they told him?

"Hey, Em," I whispered into the phone as I answered.

There was a sniff before his reply. "I think I broke his nose."

* * *

Thoughts? I'd love to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting bored of writing these. I think you all know that my name isn't Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 6. **

Emmett had called me from his car. The poor man was as broken as I was, and sitting in his red truck and parked up right outside my house. Our arms found each other and we just clung to one another as we both cried hard. Ugly, snotty wet cries. Emmett's whole body shook in my arms right there on my doorstep.

Once we moved inside and sat down our hearts had broken a little more. Where on earth would we start? How much did he know?

Emmett was the one to break our sniffly quiet: "Is it true you found them?" I nodded. His reddened gray eyes met mine. "Tell me?" he requested. I shook my head.

"I can't… I…"

"Rosie, please, I need to know, this just can't be real… It's all just a crazy nightmare. I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."

I felt physically sick, the remains of my morning coffee gurgled in my belly. I remember my hands going to my face and attempting to scrub the tears from my eyes. I looked at Emmett and as much as I didn't want to relive the events of the last day, my friend appeared to need it.

"I was sick," I began. "I came home. Ed...he wasn't meant to be home until tonight...I didn't see his car when I got home because my mind was elsewhere. When I got upstairs, the shower was on...I...I assumed that maybe he was sick too...but...but when I went into the bathroom… they… he…"

Emmett shook his head. "What. Were. They. Doing?"

I choked back a sob. Edward had always promised me that he had never been down on another woman - even during his slutty teenage years. "His face was between her legs. They didn't see me right away. The bed was unmade, I think they'd been at it for a while."

Emmett nodded. His fists were clenched in his lap, his right one bruised and bloodied. "Don't move," I murmured and went into the kitchen to fetch him something for his hand. I sat down beside him and gently reached over for him. He allowed me to ice his knuckles.

"She told me it's been going on for months. Like literally since you moved back here."

_That long?! _ When on earth did they have the time? Emmett read my mind. "During the day when we were working and when Bella was supposed to be at school."

"But you got ENGAGED!" I exclaimed. "She said she was going to MARRY you." Em shook his head sadly. "Even after you proposed to her, they continued? I had no idea that anything was going on. Edward was so normal…"

Emmett told me that it had been the same with Bella. Nothing had seemed different, she had been her usual self. She'd be there when he came back from work in the evenings and she would be in their bed if he were to come in after working a night shift. He, like myself, had no reason whatsoever to think that something was amiss.

The real kicker though, was what happened next. "She doesn't want to be with me anymore." Emmett said. "They want to be together. They don't want us."

I laughed. Howled with hysterical laughter at what he had just said. "What… Em you're kidding, she said that? She's actually expecting him to throw away a ten year relationship… a _marriage _ for a _fling!?" _The whole thing was getting even more unbelievable. What the fuck was Bella smoking?

Em took the ice pack off his injured hand and examined it, he winced as he flexed his fingers. "They both came to see me. Together. They said that they want to be together."

Right there, on the same couch that not a day and a half before my husband and I had held each other and cuddled, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Eeeesh.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Are you all still with me? What's life without a whole shit-tonne of drama? I HAD the perfect life and I thought that I was happy.

The next couple of months were pretty much unbearable. I saw Edward a few days after I caught them in the act. I knew I had to face him sooner or later and I had to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. I wanted my husband to tell me that he didn't want me. I wanted him to say that he did not want me to bear his children and I wanted him to tell me, face to face that he wanted my best friend.

He didn't bring her with him. I asked him not to. He told me that he loved me and that neither of them meant to hurt Emmett or myself. It had just _happened _ \- coffee had led to light touches. A glass of wine led to a kiss...and time spent together turned into love. He said that he still loved me but he had fallen _in love _with her.

He told me that they were about to come clean because they hated what they were doing to us. Edward said that they were not going to hide it. It was horrible luck that I had decided to come home early that day.

I responded, telling him that perhaps he should have fucked her in a hotel room, rather than our home. He looked despondent.

How do you hate someone that you love so entirely? How do you start to not love them anymore? In the books and in the movies, scorned parties seem to be able to move on. Sometimes they hate the cheating partner.

He called daily for a while, I screened his calls. He would beg me to forgive him. He didn't want me to hate him. His parents were upset with him and as bad as I felt, I also ignored the many calls from his mother. Esme Cullen was a wonderful woman… honestly one of the sweetest people you would ever have the pleasure to meet. She was so disgusted with her son and would not leave me alone. I know, I know, she was only wanting to check up on me, but it was all a little too much at the time.

I told him to collect his things. Said he could just take whatever he wanted. I didn't care. If he needed it, he could take it. Other than his clothes, he said he didn't need anything… that I could keep it all. Edward moved out on a Monday. In true Seattle fashion it rained all day. I made sure that I wasn't home at the time. I went to work and tried to forget what was going on in my house. That evening I removed all of our pictures off the wall, wiping all of our couples memories away. It was certainly a hard thing to do. Erasing our past and placing it into a cardboard box. Ten years is a long time and Edward and I shared the most incredible adventures together. Special trinkets from our travels and small gifts we had brought for each other. Tiny little gestures of love all shoved away and forgotten about in the space of around thirty minutes.

I got used to having an empty house. I kept myself busy with work and Emmett and I spent our weekends together. We both began to accept that Edward or Bella were not going to come back to us. We heard from mutual friends that they were looking for a home together on the other side of the city. After that, I filed for divorce. The proceedings were simple. Very uncomplicated. A few months later Bella was pregnant. A year before, I would never have expected to be single for the first time ever, or looking to buy a home by myself.

It just goes to show how much life can change in an instant.

* * *

We are on the home stretch now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Present Day. **

It has now been an entire year since the day my life changed and I am definitely in a better place. I found a great little house right near Campus, I've taken up Yoga, of all things and I seem to be pretty good at it. Emmett moved out and moved on also...he moved on right across the street from me.

The last couple of weeks have been a bit weird… Em has been promoted to Police Lieutenant and thankfully for him, his hours of work have become more relaxed with not too many overnights. We have been spending more and more time together. I've recently discovered a love for cooking...and Em, well, he's always loved eating so we take turns at sharing our kitchens and dinners.

I feel drawn to him, it's like we gravitate towards each other. I don't know if it's out of habit, but we have always been close. He's still as gorgeous as he was when we were teenagers and he looks incredible in his uniform. I adore him. Sometimes I catch him looking at me. Little glances here and there. I blush when our eyes meet over the table. He makes me feel fourteen again.

Tonight is going to be different because we have opted to go out for dinner together rather than lounge around at home. Of course it's not the first time that we have been out and about together but this time it's like feelings are changing. Going out to a nice little restaurant, to me feels like we are crossing a bridge to something new. I have no idea how I'm supposed to behave.

I think he feels the same way. I've always been pretty good at reading my friend. Tonight I'm going to cross that line between friendship and more and it's utterly terrifying to think about. Can he and I deal with any more potential hurt in our lives? How will we cope? The two of us have had the total of one relationship each in our lives. We have never been with anyone else. I've always loved Emmett, but came to terms years ago that he was with Bella.

So I'm standing in my closet, in a pretty little black dress trying to decide if I ought to wear my hair up or down and which shade of red lipstick constitutes slutty or first-datey. This really shouldn't be as hard as I'm making it out to be. It's not long before the doorbell rings. It's Em, I can see his truck right outside, he would usually just use his key. It feels like a date already. I feel my cheeks flush as I open the front door to him and step back into the hallway. His eyes rake up and down my form which causes me to blush even more. "You look awesome," he tells me.

"Thank you" I manage to tell him, and he's gone to an effort tonight. His black dress pants fit him perfectly and his gray shirt complements his broad chest. It's tight in all the right places. He smells fresh and clean. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself, Mr McCarty." I managed.

We head on out to dinner - a candlelit table for two is waiting for us at one of Seattle's best steak houses. I feel shy with him, which I know is ridiculous but Em, ever the gentleman, gently takes my hand across the table and strokes his index finger across my knuckles lightly.

"Rosie," I love it when he calls me that. He's the only one who has ever been allowed to. "I'm not quite sure what's going on here, but I know you feel it too. I can't help but think that we are making a mistake but I know I'll kick myself if I don't try and find out."

I let out the breath I've been holding and smile. "I know. So...what do we want to do about it? Are we going to try _us _and see what happens? Do we date, take it slow? I feel the same Em, but I'm so confused. I know what I want, but I'm afraid."

Emmett nods and entwines his fingers in mine. He seems so far away across the table. "I want to try if you do. I love you, Rosie."

My smile hurts my face. "I absolutely want to. I've always loved you, Emmett, you were the first boy I ever loved and I've never stopped loving you. I think we can make this work."

Em grabs his chair and pulls it around to my side of the table so that we are sitting close. He reaches over and strokes a long finger down my cheek. I gently lick my lips before taking the plunge and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. Our first kiss. Butterflies are having a riot in my stomach and my whole body is tingling.

Who says you can't have a second chance at first love, and a fairy-tale ending?

So here's to the future, and here's to us. Fate, love and heartache brought us here, to this very moment and will hopefully lead us to our _happily ever after. _

THE END.

* * *

Notes: So, I hope you've enjoyed this little tale, especially to my recipient, LadyLibre - I've read some of your stories and I'm a fan. Thank you for the prompts... I had never written Rosalie before and writing this has actually somewhat changed my perspective of her. It was nice to be able to incorperate more than one of the prompts and to technically be able to write more than one pairing in a story.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read. Its' much appreciated.


End file.
